


Where's the Remote?

by Mistress_Cobra



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Dom Tom Hiddleston, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Fucking, Oral Sex, Remote Controlled Vibrator, Sex Toys, Sex with a stranger, Some Humor, Spanking, Submissive Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Cobra/pseuds/Mistress_Cobra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off one of the sex-toy prompts that authorkurikuri (from Tumblr) wrote up! :D<br/>I wrote this while bored stiff at work so it has a bit of humor in there, so don't judge too much XD; It gets steamier the further you read, I promise. ^^; OFC is taking the tube home and has accidentally lost the wireless remote control to her vibrator! She thinks all is lost... until a certain passenger finds it ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where's the Remote?

Well, shit... This is just great. I wanted to wear my brand new remote vibrator while running errands and my dumbass already lost the fucking remote. Since no one was occupying the seat next to me, I decided to check my black-hole again, or purse, if you could call it that. I sat it down and used the flashlight on my cell to look inside its depths. Make-up bag, why do I even carry this? I only wear the shit maybe once in a blue moon. Ahh, my trusty 'baby-be-gone' pills. God bless this tiny blue contraception. Lets see... Pencil bag, change purse, wall charger, cords to different electronics, fuck. I guess I should clean this stupid bag out when I get back to my flat. I was somewhat aware of the tube slowing to a halt at the next stop. As several passengers shuffled on board, I quickly pulled my purse back into my lap, allowing one to sit next to me. Out of the corner of my eye, I couldn't help but notice the guy who had taken his seat next to me was rather gorgeous. The young man had short blonde curls and was wearing a light blue dress shirt that was unbuttoned at the collar, giving me a tiny sneak peek at a few chest hairs. His dark blue trousers clung to his long yet modestly crossed legs, which I thought was intriguing. Most guys have no problem spreading themselves, regardless how packed the tube is. So as odd as it may sound, his gentlemanly pose just added onto his charm. I could probably cut myself on those sharp cheek bones. The way his black framed glasses accented his overall appearance gave him a rather handsome but quiet bookish appearance. His gaze seemed concentrated on the tablet in his large hands, probably reading something on the Kindle app, if I had to guess. Which is just as well, seeing as I didn't really want to draw attention to myself or the fact I had a dirty secret.

 

Several long moments dragged on and the droning chatter of the fellow passengers was nearly lulling me to sleep. But something quickly jolted me from my drowsy haze. My remote vibrator briefly buzzed within me for just a split second, making my heart pound nervously. Oooh, shit... Did some innocent and unknowing stranger just find my remote!? What if it was the mother standing a few feet from me? Oh God, please don't let it be that Catholic priest. What if it's the elderly couple... The whirling what-ifs within my head ceased temporarily when the toy hummed to life again. Gawd, and on a higher setting! I bowed my head and tried to seem as though I was searching my purse for something. After a few seconds, it stopped and I exhaled a quiet sigh of relief. 

"What the hell..." I heard the handsome stranger mutter something and his face was scrunched quizzically. His leg and foot shifted and... Oh my, there it is again! The strong vibrations made my skin tingle with pleasurable goosebumps and my nipples hardened. I opted squeezing my thighs together, thinking it would help, but the new pressure just made it more intense! I wondered if the stranger noticed my hips shifting close to him, but I was far more focused on the growing pressure in my stomach. Much to my luck, and slight dismay, the toy stopped. However, when I heard something clatter around the floor, my heart skipped a beat. When the gentleman rose back up, I'm sure my eyes were bulging. Sure enough, the little black rectangular device in his hand was my remote!! Now the real question is how the hell do I politely ask for it back without bluntly telling him what it is and what he had been doing to me? _Yes good sir, that device you're holding, and have been mashing with your shoe, that's mine. What is it, you ask me? Why, it's only the wireless remote to the sex toy nestled deep in my sopping cunt! Kay, thanks!_ Yeah, this conversation should go juuust fine. The sound of his thumb clicking the button back on made me gasp but I swiftly shut my mouth, having to swallow back a frustrated whine as the toy pulsated. When he turned his head to look at me, I could feel my cheeks blushing. His eyes were a beautiful shade of baby blue and his sweet innocent smile made me feel so... Dirty. How on earth could I talk to him without whimpering or moaning lecherously?

"Umm..." Fuck, how do I grammar, again? 

"I take it this device belongs to you, madam?" He inquired quietly. The simple question seemed harmless enough but there was definitely something else. The way his eyebrow arched and how his smile curled into a devilish smirk made me swallow a nervous lump in my throat. My ear tips felt on fire and I'm sure they matched my heated cheeks. Did he know what it was? My question was answered when his thumb clicked the button and hiked up the vibrations to their maximum power! I had to force a cough and clear my throat to prevent myself from crying out. Just as quickly as it had whirred to life, it ceased moving, and I was left feeling a bit winded and flustered. He chuckled smugly and I huffed, honestly not sure whether to feel infuriated or aroused at this development. "My my, you're a naughty little minx, aren't you?" The stranger presented the remote to me in his open palm and his smirk turned to an impish and playful grin. I found myself smiling as well, despite my earlier embarrassment. It was then his eyes softened and he looked genuinely apologetic.

"A thousand apologies, darling. I recognized the device when I picked it up off the floor." He explained quietly. I was appreciative how he had been making sure not to draw other people's attention while talking. "My name's Tom, by the way. I suppose it's only proper to know the name of the one who's been fiddling with your buttons, ehehehe."

"Thank you, Tom, and I accept your 1000 apologies. I'm Lauren." I smiled. It was then I decided I couldn't and wouldn't let this playful spark diminish. I nibbled my bottom lip before adding, "It wasn't that bad, I guess." 

"Yeah?" He nudged my shoulder with his playfully. His flirtatious wink elicited a rather girlish giggle from me.

"Yeah... Maybe I was enjoying it. Maybe, because..." I grinned deviously, "... You were the one pushing my buttons." The low growl Tom produced made me clench around my toy. His baby blues turned almost cobalt, his tongue skimmed over his lips, and he shifted in his seat. Oh my... How the fuck was he sitting with his legs crossed with that bulge!? He caught my wayward stare and chuckled before leaning over and whispering, "While I appreciate your admiration, it's impolite to stare, darling." I cleared my throat and quickly looked straightforward. Tom seemed to return his attention to his tablet, typing away on the screen. I worried for a brief moment if I had somehow embarrassed or offended him. A quiet minute passed between us before he handed me his tablet. I looked at him confusedly, he raised his eyebrows and nodded for me to look at it. What it read made my cheeks flush and my heart pound:

"I want to play a little game with you, darling. If you do not wish to engage, you can simply tell me to bugger off and I'll understand, seeing as I am just a stranger...

"But I want you to be a good girl for me, Lauren, and hand me your remote. You're going to sit there quietly while I toy with those buttons at my leisure, teasing that greedy little pussy of yours until you beg me to fuck you. I want to watch you squirm in your seat as I control that toy humming away in your dripping cunt until we find a more suitable place for me to punish you. Would you like that, my dear girl?"

With a silent nod, I handed Tom his tablet back along with my remote. I swallowed a lump in my throat, a flurry of emotions were running amuck in my head. Part of me realized this entire situation was absolutely insane, inappropriate on several levels, and I probably shouldn't engage in this sort of behavior. But once I felt that toy buzzing, I didn't give a toss. I squeezed my legs together and let my eyes flutter closed. Periodically, I'd readjust myself and wiggle my hips, and feeling the toy shift the slightest against my throbbing walls made it so hard to not moan. Tom smiled, subtly enjoying my pleasurable torment. I was so close and he must've known, because just when I felt myself about to explode, the vibrations ceased! I wanted to snarl and spew venom, even though I knew it wouldn't do me a damn bit of good. I resigned to just sighing and thumbing through my cell to distract myself. But my new friend seemed he wanted to keep my focus on my frustration, and the toy began pulsating. Not powerful enough to make me cum on my own but just to the point of being unable to ignore it. I turned and looked at him with silent plea, but he ignored my gaze, perfectly content with reading some article on his tablet's browser. I cleared my throat and nudged his shoulder, but the only acknowledgement I received was a slight tilt of his head in my direction.

"Yes, darling?" Tom mumbled. I nibbled my bottom lip, summoning the vocabulary I needed to respond.

"Please..."

"'Please' what?"

"I... I need to cum." I mewled in his ear. He softly chuckled.

"Do you, now? I don't think you're begging properly, baby-girl." His smirk made me shudder internally. The vibrations suddenly kicked on to the highest setting and I couldn't stop the squeak that left my lips! I bent over, trying to make it seem as though I had carelessly dropped something onto the floor. While I was 'searching', I swallowed my pride, realizing I will do anything for this man, for that sweet release. When the toy stopped moving, it took all my restraint to not whine. I quickly raised back up, flushed and breathing a bit heavily, and leaned in close to his ear once more.

"Please, Tom. I want to bathe your cock with my tongue and gag myself around its' delicious girth." I moaned.

He hummed, "Mmm... Sounds rather nice. Go on."

"I want you to spank me, hard. I want to feel my ass burning beneath your hard palm as you make me squeal and cry out." My voice whimpered. "I need to feel your fingers tangle and pull at my hair, your mouth biting and licking at my neck while you fuck me ruthlessly." When I pulled back, Tom's jaw had set, his nostrils flared, and he exhaled a long sigh that partially resembled a growl. The dark stare he gave me made me feel naked, vulnerable, and beyond aroused.

"The next stop is my stop, and it's going to be yours, too, baby girl. I'm going to take you home with me and ravage you, claim you as mine and mine, alone. Do you understand?" His dark velvet voice consumed and washed over me like warm water, making my body shudder in a most delightful way. My breathing became heavy to the point I was almost panting. And to be honest, at this point, I really didn't give a damn who might be watching or listening to us. My entire focus was on Tom, and just Tom, nothing else in this universe mattered except his salacious declarations. "Your voice will be hoarse, your body will ache with delicious pain... and you won't be able to stand, walk, sit or breathe without thinking about my thick cock pounding into your tender quim... You want that, don't you, my sweet Lauren?"

"Y-Yes..." I managed to breathe, "Yes, Master." When those words fell from my lips, Tom's smile pulled up his cheeks.

"Good girl."

...

...

Once we made it to Tom's abode, I surrendered my clothes over to him. With great care, he arranged them neatly in the guest bedroom. He then took my hand and lead me upstairs to the master bedroom, closing the door behind me. I was silent and stood still as he walked circles around me. I felt his baby blues absorbing and devouring every naked curve of my body. His face was passive as he quietly ordered, "On your knees." I nodded and did as he instructed. Tom held one hand behind his back while a long index stroked his lips in contemplation. He took a seat at the foot of his bed and leaned forward, his elbows rested on his spread knees, and his piercing blue gaze sent chills down my spine. He curled a finger at me and said, "Crawl over to Master, baby-girl." I swallowed a nervous lump in my throat. I got on my hands and knees and shuffled towards him, and the closer I got, the wider his grin seemed to grow. Once I reached a spot between his legs, I resumed my kneeling position.

"Yes, Master?" He gently took my chin between his thumb and index finger and tilted my head up to meet his eyes. 

"You've been very naughty, baby-girl. Only bad little sluts secretly pleasure themselves in public. Are you a bad little slut?" Tom's firm voice made me fidget and I felt a small sting of guilt, despite how my cunt clenched around the toy.

"I'm not a bad slut, Master." I whimpered. He tutted while shaking his head, "But you certainly behaved like one today, young lady. And for such, you will disciplined.

"If I'm going to punish you properly, that greedy pussy of yours will not receive any pleasure from it. Now give me your toy." I couldn't hide the pout on my face, but it seemed to make Tom smirk. I spread my thighs, reached down, and tugged the string. The way my walls clenched around the toy as I slowly pulled it caused me to squirm and grunt. After I had retrieved it and placed it in Tom's hand, I expected him to pocket it. My eyes widened and my jaw hung agape as I watched him place it against his lips. He swirled his tongue over every centimeter of that toy and slurped on it lewdly. Once he seemed satisfied and tucked it away, Tom leaned forward, grasped my arm, and pulled me up and over his lap effortlessly. Despite how his rock hard erection poked into my tummy, I was oddly comfortable like this. The way his hand stroked and kneaded my ass cheeks made me moan and my eyes fluttered.

"Before we begin, what are your safe words, darling?" Tom asked. I thought about it for a moment before answering, "Purple, for slow down. And red to stop everything." His fingers combed through my hair delicately and he hummed. "Good girl... Now let's begin."

**SMACK!!**

"Fuck!!" I hissed and bucked at the sudden swat across my right cheek. Holy hell, that was not a playful spank, that blow really made my ass burn! I was given no time for any respite as Tom began raining slaps across my ass. Even when I tried to squirm, he pressed his arm firmly down on my back and his palm's rhythm never faltered. Left, right, left, right, his painful swats alternated. The stinging in my ass started to radiate throughout my body, becoming a dull warm ache, and it made my toes curl. My squeals of pain were slowly becoming cries of lust. I was barely aware how wet my cheeks were from my tears. Despite my wails, the only sounds echoing in my ears were the continuous slaps of his hand. 

I'm not sure how much time passed during my punishment, but I was definitely a hiccuping and whimpering mess after the ordeal. Tom shifted and retrieved a handkerchief, gently dabbing at my flushed cheeks. Once I had been properly cleaned up, he picked me up with careful tenderness and placed me back down on the floor. A hiss escaped through my teeth, the fabric of the carpet beneath my ass suddenly felt harsh against my offended flesh. My attention was quickly brought back to Tom, his long fingers tangled in my hair at the top of my head. I watched with awe as he unzipped his trousers, reached in, and revealed his thick length.

"Open wide, little girl." He growled and I licked my lips before parting them obediently. Slowly, he fed me his dick, inch by delicious inch. Once he was fully seated, my nose pressed against his groin, he remained still. The pause allowed me to adjust my breathing and relax my throat. "Fucking hell... Your mouth feels amazing." Tom slowly withdrew himself, allowing my tongue to move and caress over his shaft. My actions were rewarded with a raspy moan, and just hearing such a primal sound made me squeeze my thighs together. I felt his hands move to the back of my head and he began a fluid rhythm of fucking my mouth. "Mmph... That's a good girl." He growled. Despite my occasional whimper and coughing, I was on fire, my cunt throbbed from arousal. I could feel my wetness seeping between my thighs. As though he read my thoughts, Tom sighed, "Touch yourself for me, darling. Show me how wet this is making you." I didn't need to be told twice. Scooting my knees apart, I moved my hand to my dripping center. I didn't even need to push my fingers inside, my lips were unbelievably coated with my arousal. When I presented my hand and showed him my two fingers, slick and webbed with my desire, he grinned. He leaned forward, gripped my wrist, and pulled my hand toward his mouth, suckling on my fingers with obscene slurping. When I felt his tongue wiggle between my digits, I couldn't suppress a whine.

"Mmm... You taste divine." He purred. Tom then shifted to the side and pointed towards the bed. "I want you to lie down on the bed, baby-girl. Specifically, on your back, with your feet towards the head." He instructed.

"Yes, Master." He kindly offered his hand and helped me stand up. While I got into his desire position, Tom unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it to the floor. Once he unzipped and shimmied out of his trousers, he stalked towards me slowly, his blue eyes narrowed on me like a predator's.

"Spread your legs for me, baby-girl. I want to drink and devour you while I stuff my cock in that exquisite mouth of yours." The way his cheeks rose as he grinned wickedly down at me was absolutely sinful. Doing as I was told, Tom slowly eased himself into my mouth while he leaned over my frame. His hands palmed and kneaded my thighs before gently pulling them farther apart, causing me to shudder. I felt so exposed and vulnerable, feeling his hot breath puffing against my aching pussy. I could feel a teasing fingertip tracing over my labia and it was taking all my restraint to remain still. However, when his tongue began lapping at my clit, I couldn't help my hips from bucking. My moans and squeals were muffled around the girth of his cock pumping into my mouth. His mouth and tongue really began to work my flesh; When his tongue wasn't busy plundering my gushing quim, his lips were latched onto my clit, sucking hungrily. The way his moans and growls vibrated against my tender flesh was making my mind spiral. Without warning, two large fingers pushed into my core and began tapping at my G-spot rapidly!! The overwhelming sensation was too much, my focus wavered, and I choked and sputtered around Tom. "Fuck... Your luscious little pussy is just clenching around my fingers." He chuckled, "Are you that close, little girl? Is your body crying out to cum?" His fingers pushed deeper and I screamed beneath him.

"Pl-please Master!" I cried out. "Please let me cu-cum!" 

"Then be a good girl for Master, and swallow his dick." He ordered sternly. With zero hesitation and quickness that surprised even myself, I took Tom back into my mouth, lapping and sucking as though my life depended on it. "Sh-shit!" Tom gasped above me, but I didn't relent. I braced my hands on his ass and pushed him, easing his cock further down the back of my throat. His body shuddered against me and my efforts were rewarded, his fingers began pumping into my cunt with fervor. I came undone in a matter of seconds, and I could only manage muffled howling with his dick down my throat. Tom immediately pulled off of me and I was grateful, coughing and gasping for lungfuls of air. After catching my breath, he placed his hands beneath my shoulders, and with a gentle push, he flipped me up, and onto my hands & knees. He firmly grasped my hips & thrusted, and I cried out, suddenly filled to the brim with his thick cock! Tom stayed still, allowing me respite and adjust to his size. 

"Oh fuck, baby-girl... Your cunt... So incredibly tight..." He sighed on panted breaths. Tom began to slowly retreat, and I could feel every veiny inch of him. The friction of him sliding within my molten center made me shudder and moan. He withdrew til the tip of his member was just past my entrance. He leaned over me and nipped at my spine before growling, "Brace yourself, darling... There will be no gentleness from here on." With a snarl, Tom began mercilessly rutting into me. I swear each time he slammed into me, his cock struck my cervix in such a deliciously painful way that it had me sobbing with pleasure. My fists clutched at the sheets for purchase, my tongue hung lolled out over my bottom lip. I felt his arm snake beneath me and when his dexterous fingers began strumming my clit, my body tightened instantly, and I couldn't hold back my screams. Wave after wave of orgasmic pleasure rolled over me and it was evident Tom was not going to relent with his assault. Obscenely lewd sounds echoed off the bedroom walls: the continuous slapping of his hips meeting my ass, the wet squelching of our joined bodies, our lecherous grunts and moans, all of these sounds and sensations were incredibly overwhelming! "Mmf... Your writhing beneath me... Ahh... Is a marvelous sight, darling." Tom panted. "Your juicy little pussy just keeps... Milking my cock. I won't... God... I won't last much longer." His raspy words were practically white noise amidst my ecstasy-fueled screams. "Beg for me, baby-girl. I want to hear you plead for my cum to fill you up." He snarled. When Tom pinched my clit between his fingers, he elicited a squeal from my lungs and tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Please, Master!! God, fucking please," I wailed, "please spill your hot cum deep in my greedy little cunt!! I want to feel you dripping down my thighs!!" My begging was rewarded with a low chortle and he delivered one final hard thrust before stilling. I felt him twitch and I moaned, enjoying the warmth of his release painting my inner walls. Once he slipped out, Tom gently pulled me with him as he leaned back. He crossed his legs to allow me to sit in his warm lap. My head rested against his shoulder and I hummed contently when he began pressing sweet tender kisses into my hair and around my shoulders.

"You were stunning, my sweet Lauren. Absolutely beautiful." Tom's soft voice purred into my messy hair. "Um, ehehe, I know this was all very sudden, but would you, erm..." The way this Englishman, who moments ago was making my cunt weep with arousal, was now fumbling over his words was simply adorable and I giggled.

"Yes, Tom?" I cooed. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Would you like me to take you out for a nice dinner? My treat, anywhere you'd like."

"On one condition..." I grinned wickedly.

"And what's that?" Tom inquired.

"Promise me you'll let me wear my vibrator out."

He chuckled at my response before replying, "Oh yes, I can definitely arrange that, baby-girl."


End file.
